


First Meeting

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-05
Updated: 2002-03-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Detective Armani and the Mountie reminisce.





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive).
> 
> Pairing: Benny/Ray V.  
> Genres: Sap (Romance), Drama.  
> Rating: NC-17.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, Alliance does. I just get to tie them up and play with them sometimes.  
> (c) January 17, 2002  
> Author's Note: Works were originally uploaded on the DSA under the pseudonym Gilda_Lily.

Story Notes: Just a little sappy piece that popped into my head. Enjoy! :)  


* * *

Benny awoke, his senses registering Ray Vecchio: the scent, the touch, the smell. He smiled in the dark. The only senses missing at this moment were taste and sight, and he could rectify the latter by opening his eyes. 

Moonlight streamed in through the slatted blinds of the window of his apartment, creating yellow stripes across Ray's shoulders and chest. Such a nice chest, he thought as his hand hovered over the warm hair. He loved Ray's furred chest. So wonderful to card his fingers through that hair. He sighed happily. 

Long lashes fluttered open. Green eyes stared at him. 

"I'm sorry, Ray. I didn't mean to wake you." 

Still half-asleep, Ray yawned. "'S'okay. Whaddaya thinkin'?" 

"Thinking?" 

"I know you, Benny." Ray stretched an elegant leg. "If you're not asleep, you're thinkin'." 

"I was just thinking how beautiful you look and how much I love you." 

"Ah." Ray snuggled closer to his lover. "Nice thoughts." 

"Yes." Benny rubbed his cheek against Ray's chest. "You have been so beautiful since the first minute I laid eyes on you." 

"Oh, yeah?" Amused skepticism laced Ray's voice. 

"Yes, Ray." Benny tightened his hold around his beloved. "I remember that when I first went into the holding cell looking for Detective Armani..." Ray's chuckle made him smile, "..I was stunned at the gorgeous man I saw in the cell. The nervous energy, the constant movement..that pearl-gray Armani does suit you, Ray." He shivered in delight as Ray's long fingers stroked his hair. "I remember noticing your fingers. How long and elegant they were, and how beautifully they rested on that man's shoulder." He smiled. "The one with the hole in his shoe." 

"Ah." 

"You turned to me and I saw the most incredible eyes I'd ever seen. The color was...exquisite. I felt my heart triphammer." 

"Yeah?" Ray's hand slipped down Benny's bare back. "Even when I chewed you out in the squadroom for messin' up my bust?" 

"Oh, yes." Benny blushed. "I didn't mind at all." 

Ray chuckled at that, well aware of Benny's...unusual...proclivities. 

"I'll bet." 

"I did get all icy on you, I regret.." 

"Why not? I just treated your father's murder case carelessly. 'The dead Mountie thing.' How could I have been stupider?" Ray's voice was condemning himself. 

"But I had no idea the pressures you were under, Ray. Forty-one unsolved cases on your desk! No man can be expected to successfully deal with such a workload, especially when he's alone." 

"Yeah, well, Welsh wanted to keep me outta trouble." 

"Yes." Benny nestled on Ray's chest. "But I knew I hadn't been wrong about my first impression of you when I saw the look of guilt and shame in your eyes for what you'd said. I knew that under that brusque Chicago exterior, you had a heart. And I hoped very much that you would come to see me." The thumping of Ray's heart was precious to his ear. 

"Well, I did. I gotta tell you, Benny, you blew my socks off in the jail." 

"I did?" 

"Of course, silly!" Ray rolled his eyes. How could one man be so unaware of his effect on other people? "I look around and there's this vision standing there in a brown Sergeant Preston outfit. Looking like an angel outta some Renaissance painting. Or maybe a Greek god. I said to myself, 'Don't do this, Raymondo. Don't fall for him. He's probably straighter-than-straight and a jerk to boot. Boy, I couldn't have been more wrong. And when you just _took_ the chewing-out I gave you...I got even more excited. Hey, that blush on your cheeks was great, but most of the guys I knew on the force and in the neighbhorhood woulda been right in my face yellin' right back at me. You were _meek_..and _mild_..and I liked that." Ray's groin itched at the thought of how that submissiveness had paid off for them both in certain scenarios. 

"You make me sound like a Casper Milquetoast, Ray," Benny said with a sniff. 

"Nah, more like the meekness of Clark Kent and the bod of Superman." Ray laughed at Benny's indignant exclamation and hugged him. "Oh, yeah, I wanted to see you again, Benny. I felt so lousy about the 'dead Mountie' crack, and I could see you sufferin' under all that stiff upper lip crap." 

"You could?" Benny lifted his head. 

"Nothin' much about you gets past me, Benny." 

Benny looked awed at that, then he smiled and set Ray's heart triphammering this time. "I know, Ray. You don't know how much that means to me." 

Swallowing, Ray stroked his hand along Benny's cheek, cupping his chin and bringing him in for a kiss. The kiss deepened and their cocks rubbed together, mutual groans shivering their spines. Ray's long legs wrapped themselves around Benny's, and they began a rocking motion. They kissed each other fiercely on the face and neck, wanting to taste every bit of each other. Passion flared and poured between them, their gasping breaths loud in the quiet room. 

When they caught their breath, Ray stroked his fingers through Benny's hair. "I always remember our first meeting, Benny, and how grateful I am to have you in my life." 

"The same for me, Ray, only probably double." 

They kissed again and snuggled close, sticky and happy and loving.


End file.
